Operation: New operative
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Sector V is assigned a new operative, Numbuh 666. 666 has a bad past though with her previous sector. Will that affect how she does with her new sector?


**Welcome new readers. This is my newest story called Operation: New operative. I do so hope you all enjoy it but I do need to warrent you on one thing. In order for me to continue to write for all of you, I need to get a little feedback with each chapter. So I want all of you who red this to reviewsaying what you think of the stor. Don't worry I don't mind criticism, in fact I implore you all to criticize so that I can make this story better for all of you. I will continue only if I get enough reviews from you, the readers, with each chapter. Anyways I do so hope you ejoy the story. Be on the look out for more chapters because I write quickly.**

* * *

Sector V sat in the living room as they awaited the arrival of their new operative.

"Numbuh 2 is that new operative here yet?" Numbuh 1 asked impatiently as he paced around the living room.

"Not yet Numbuh 1. She is probably just running a little late." Numbuh 2 said as he continued his video game with Numbuh 4. The team had been waiting all day for their new operative to come in.

"It shouldn't take this long to get here from the moon base." Numbuh 1 said impatiently.

"Hey calm down Numbuh 1. I'm sure she'll be here soon." Numbuh 5 said trying to get Numbuh 1 to calm down.

"I wonder is she likes rainbow monkeys too." Numbuh 3 said as she played with a large purple rainbow monkey.

"Probably does. All you cruddy girls seem to." Numbuh 4 said as he set down his controller.

"Now I wouldn't say all of us do." A girl said as she flew in through the window with JETABOOTS. She spoke with a light English accent like Numbuh 1. "I for one prefer Yipper squadron over Rainbow monkeys." She said as she turned off her JETABOOTS and landed in front of the team. "Sorry I'm late. I'm Numbuh 666 or Addison Carwin your new operative." Numbuh 666 said as she dropped her SCAMPP. She had short blonde and black hair and green eyes. She wore baggy red sweat pants and a black t-shirt.

"Finally. We've been waiting for you to arrive all day." Numbuh 1 said as he walked over to her. "I'm..." Numbuh 666 interrupted him.

"You are Numbuh 1 and the leader of sector V. I already know who all of you are as 362 briefed me before I left." Numbuh 666 said cockily with a cocky smile.

"Uh Numbuh 666 you shouldn't be so cocky with him." Numbuh 5 warned as she walked over to 666.

"Alright Numbuh 5. Now my area of expertise Numbuh 1 is in combat and fighting tactics. If you want I could show you some time." Numbuh 666 said as she picked her SCAMPP back up.

"Oh great another fighter." Numbuh 2 said as he stood up.

"What? If you implying to Numbuh 4 being a vicious fighter then don't do that anymore. I don't resort to my vicious combat moves unless its urgent." Numbuh 666 said as Numbuh 1 tried to lead her down a hall.

"Hey how did you know about my fighting skills?" Numbuh 4 inquired as he followed along with Numbuh 1 and 666.

"Because I am intelligent, quiet unlike yourself." Numbuh 666 said as she faced Numbuh 4 with a cocky smile.

"Hey!" Numbuh 4 said angrily.

"Okay that's enough. Now let me show you to your room." Numbuh 1 said as he pulled 666 down the hall away from Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 1 lead 666 into a large room with a large bed in the middle of the room. The rest of the room was empty. "Nice place." 666 said as she set her stuff down on her bed.

"You can add anything you want to here. Its your room." Numbuh 1 said as Addison took a small photo out of her bag. "Is that your old sector?" Numbuh 1 asked as he looked at the picture.

"Yes it is. Sector O." 666 said as she emptied her bag out onto her bed. She handed Numbuh 1 a pack of Yipper squadron card. "For you." She said as she went back to looking through her stuff.

"Wow thanks." Numbuh 1 said as he put the cards in his pocket. "I'm going to let you unpack so I'll see you later." Nigel said as he walked for the door.

"That girl is soo weird." Numbuh 4 said as he played another video game with Numbuh 2.

"Yeah I agree. How many operatives do you know who know everything about their new team before they even meet." Numbuh 2 said with out looking away from the T.V..

"I doubt that she knows everything about us guys." Numbuh 5 said as she watched Numbuh 3 play with her rainbow monkey.

"I agree with Numbuh 2 and 4 though. What girl doesn't like Rainbow monkeys." Numbuh 3 said with a happy smile. Numbuh 5 groaned.

"You all should stop judging her so harshly. Maybe she just wants to fit in since her last squad was all decommissioned." Numbuh 1 said as he came into the room. The room became silent.

"Yeah well she doesn't have to be such a creep about it then." Numbuh 4 said as he broke the silence.

"Oh I'm a creep and I Wally?" 666 said as she stood in the doorway. She blew a bubble with her gum and popped it quickly. "How would you feel if your entire squad was decommissioned and you were the last surviving member." Addison said angrily as she walked over to Wally and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "You have no idea what that can do to a kid you little punk!" Addison said angrily as she made Wally look her in the eyes.

"Hey let Wally go!" Numbuh 3 said as she stood up.

"I'd like to see how you all would react to losing all of your friends all at once. Then tell me if I am a creep." 666 said as she dropped Wally on the ground. She clicked her JETABOOTS and flew out of the tree house.

"Nice going guys. She just got here and already you all got her furious." Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 4 stood up.

"That girl is crazy! She shouldn't even have a team after that." Numbuh 4 protested as Numbuh 1 picked up his SCAMPP.

"And you may not have one if you don't get up and go apologize to her Numbuh 4." Numbuh 5 said as she handed him a SPLANKER.

"Wait what? I'm not apologizing to her!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "She should apologize to me if anything for throwing me to the floor." Numbuh 4 said as he picked up his GUMZOOKA.

"Yeah well you started it." Numbuh 1 said as he activated his JETABOOTS. He flew out of the tree house.

"I'm not going." Numbuh 4 said as he sat down on the couch again.

"Numbuh 4 lets move now." Numbuh 5 said as she yanked Numbuh 4 off the couch.

The team heard a loud crash come from outside and ran to the window. They saw the Delightful Children coming down the street in a gigantic robot. They began firing at the tree house. "Why right now!" Numbuh 5 said as they ran to the hanger to fight back.

"Kids next door battle stations!" Numbuh 1 said as he ran into the room. The team began to attack the Delightful children.

"Don't be so foolish Nigel. You cant defeat us this time." The Delightful children broadcast on a speaker.

"Maybe he cant but I can!" Numbuh 666 said as she flew past and lodged a MARBLE in the head piece. The head blew off of the Robot.

"Why you little brat!" The Delightful children said angrily.

"Wow Numbuh 1. 666 is brave to go up against that robot with nothing but her MARBLE to use." Numbuh 2 said as they shot at the Delightful children.

"She's from sector O so I'm not surprised by that." Numbuh 1 said as he activated his JETABOOTS.

"Delightful children I would think twice about attacking my sector if I were you." Numbuh 666 said as she lodged another MARBLE in the leg. The leg blew off and the robot came crashing down. "Because now that I am here with them, you don't stand a chance." 666 said as she put a SPLANKER to their heads.

"You little brat!" the delightful children said as they shot Numbuh 666's SPLANKER out of her hands. "How dare you try and make yourself seem more powerful then us!" The Delightful children said as they stood up.

Numbuh 666 kicked their legs out and quickly got away. She grabbed her SPLANKER and hit them hard in the face. "Nice try but your fighting a former Sector O operative now. I know that I am more powerful than you." Numbuh 666 said as she walked back towards the tree house.

"Wow she is awesome!" Numbuh 2 said as they all watched the Delightful children retreat.

Numbuh 666 came into the living room to be greeted by Numbuh 1. "Wow Addison you really are a strong operative." Numbuh 1 said as he walked over to her.

"Call me Addie for short and I know. I am from Sector A so I should be. Now if you don't mind I am going to go to my room for the night." Numbuh 666 said as she pushed Numbuh 1 aside.

"Hey Numbuh 666 wait a minute." Numbuh 4 said as he set down his GUMZOOKA.

"What do you want now Wally?" Addie said irritated.

"I'm...sorry for earlier." Numbuh 4 struggled to say. Everyone gasped except for Numbuh 666.

"Okay I guess." Numbuh 666 said as she began to walk for the door again.

"Okay? You aren't going to just say "Its okay Numbuh 4 I forgive you"" Numbuh 4 protested.

"I didn't ask for an apology now did I Numbuh 4." Numbuh 666 said from down the hall. She got to her room and went on her bed and pulled out a note pad. "Now to figure out some good room designs." She said as she began to scribble down a few idea's.

The team sat on the deck while they waited for the fireworks to begin. "Hey maybe someone should see if Numbuh 666 wants to watch too." Numbuh 3 suggested as she leaned on the railing.

"I'll go and see if she wants to watch." Numbuh 1 said as he walked for the door.

Numbuh 666 had just finished her room design plans and began to watch a home video she had made with her old squad. "Heh the good times." Addison said as she wiped away a tear. "Why did you all have to mess up and get decommissioned." Addison said as she laid back on her bed. Everyone from sector O except Numbuh 666 had been decommissioned because they began to work with the adults as well. Numbuh 666 was the only one who didn't betray the KND so she was then transferred and the others decommissioned.

"Hey Numbuh 666 I wanted to let you know that you can come watch the fireworks with us." Numbuh 1 said as he came into 666's room. 666 quickly turned off the video. "Hey what are you watching?" Numbuh 1 asked her.

"None of your business Nigel. Also no thanks to the offer. I doubt the rest of the team would want me there anyways." Numbuh 666 said as she stood up.

"Come on Addie. Numbuh 4 would be mad probably but only him. The others want you to come." Nigel said as he walked over to her.

Numbuh 666 groaned. "Fine I'll go." She gave in. She walked with Numbuh 1 back to the balcony.

"Hey Numbuh 1 just in time. The fireworks are about to start." Numbuh 4 said as Numbuh 1 walked back over to the railing. Numbuh 666 stayed in the back away from the others.

"Hey Numbuh 666 why don't you come closer so you can see the fireworks better." Numbuh 2 said as the fireworks began.

"No thanks I'm fine where I am." Numbuh 666 said back as she watched the fireworks. Numbuh 5 came over to her.

"Hey don't let Numbuh 4's stupidity get you down. Just because he doesn't like you doesn't mean we don't." Numbuh 5 said to Numbuh 666. She then went back over to the railing to watch the fireworks.

"These fireworks are better than last weeks." Numbuh 2 said as they watched.

"Yeah well they ain't as good as my last sectors fireworks." Numbuh 666 said quietly.

"What was that Numbuh 666?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Nothing Numbuh 1." Numbuh 666 said quickly.

The fireworks ended after a while. "Well I'm going to go to bed. See you guys tomorrow." Numbuh 2 said as he walked for the door.

"I'm going to my room too. I'll see you all tomorrow." Numbuh 666 said as she walked through the door.

"She really doesn't seem to want to get to know us." Numbuh 5 said as the rest of the team walked off the balcony.

"She is just having a hard time adjusting probably. She also probably misses her old team." Numbuh 1 explained.

"Hey we were all new once but we didn't act how she does." Numbuh 4 said as they walked.

"Yeah but you don't know the back story of why her team was decommissioned." Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 3 left them for her room.

"Why was her team decommissioned?" Numbuh 5 asked him.

"Sorry Numbuh 5 but I cant tell you that. You'll have to ask Numbuh 666 herself." Numbuh 1 said. He then left the two and went to his room. Numbuh's 4 and 5 then left for their rooms also.

The next morning Numbuh 666 got up early to start putting together her room. "Oh man I'm going to need help with this." Numbuh 666 said when she realized how difficult its going to be. "Hmm which one of the team is good with technology?" Addie wondered as she sat down on her bed. "Hoagie. Of course. He built this tree house so he should be able to help me with this." Numbuh 666 said as she walked for the door to get Numbuh 2. "Hey Numbuh 2 are you awake?" Numbuh 666 asked as she knocked on his door.

Numbuh 2 answered a few minutes later. "Why are you up so early?" Hoagie asked half awake.

"I got up early so I could start putting my room together but I need help. I wanted to see if you would help me since you did construct this whole tree house." Numbuh 666 explained.

"Sure I'll help you. Let me just get dressed first and I'll meet you in the living room." Numbuh 2 said to her. He then went back in his room to get dressed. He met with Numbuh 666 in the living room a while later. "Okay so what did you have in minds of your room?" Hoagie asked her as he sat down on the couch.

Numbuh 666 handed him her room plans. "I drew these up last night. Its not much compared to my room at Sector O but its something." Numbuh 666 said as Numbuh 2 looked over the plans.

"Wow I see why you needed my help. This is a lot. We're going to need to pick up a lot of supplies and more help putting your room together." Numbuh 2 said as he handed her back the plans.

"I can see if the others want to help too while you get the COOLBUS ready." Numbuh 666 said as she stood up.

"Hey be careful waking Numbuh 4. He will freak if you're the one to wake him up this early." Numbuh 2 said as he stood up.

"Oh I'll wake him up gently." Numbuh 666 said quietly as she walked down the hall towards Numbuh 1's room. She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"Numbuh 666 why are you waking me up so early?" Numbuh 1 asked still half asleep.

"Numbuh 2 and I needed more help because we were going to start to put together my room." Numbuh 666 explained.

"Sorry but I cant help. I have to go up to the Moon base later to talk with Numbuh 362." Numbuh 1 explained as he leaned on his door.

"Oh. Okay sorry I woke you then." Numbuh 666 said as she started to walk down the hall again. She got to Numbuh 3's room and knocked on the door. Numbuh 3 answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Numbuh 666 whats up?" Numbuh 3 asked in her normal perky tone.

"How are you so perky for just getting up. Anyways Numbuh 2 and I needed help putting together my room. Can you help us?" Numbuh 666 asked her.

"Sure I'd love to help you two. You should go see if Numbuh 4 and 5 want to help too." Kuki said hyperly.

"I was going to get them." Numbuh 666 said as she began to walk. "Oh yeah meet Numbuh 2 at the COOLBUS." Addie added before Kuki went into her room. She then walked to Numbuh 5's room first.

"Hey Numbuh 666 whats up?" Abby asked as she answered the door.

"Hoagie, Kuki and I are going to start putting together my room. I wanted to see if you wanted to help us." Addie said as Numbuh 5 leaned up against her door.

"Sure I'll help. Let me guess though. Numbuh 1 is busy today?" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Moon base for a meeting with Numbuh 362." Numbuh 666 said to her before she left. "Meet at the COOLBUS. I have to go and get Numbuh 4 now." Numbuh 666 said as she began to walk.

"Be careful with him then." Numbuh 5 called back to her as she walked. She got to Numbuh 4's room after a few minutes. She knocked a few times on the door but Numbuh 4 didn't answer.

"Hey Numbuh 4 wake up!" Numbuh 666 called into him through the door.

"Go away! I told you guys to stop waking me up so early!" Numbuh 4 called back. Addie picked the lock on his door and slowly opened it. She crept over to his wrestling bed. He was mumbling in his sleep. "Kuki you're soo..." The rest she couldn't make out.

Numbuh 666 got off on his wrestling ring bed and went over to the door. She slammed it hard and the noise woke Numbuh 4 with a jolt. "Whats going on!" Numbuh 4 asked as he jumped up.

"Its time to wake up Numbuh 4. Oh also nice stuff about Kuki. You talk in your sleep often?" Numbuh 666 said with a smirk as Numbuh 4 got down off his wrestling bed. She saw a blush creep across his face.

"I don't talk in my sleep." Numbuh 4 said quickly. "Why are you in my room?" Numbuh 4 asked quickly to change the subject.

"Okay tell you what. I won't tell anyone about what you said in your sleep if you come to help the rest of us put together my room." Numbuh 666 said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Why would I help you!" Numbuh 4 yelled at her.

"Okay then I'll just go tell Numbuh 3 that you like her." Numbuh 666 said with a smirk as she walked for the door.

"Fine I'll help you guys but I don't like Kuki." Numbuh 4 said as he followed after her.

"Uh aren't you going to get dressed first?" Numbuh 666 asked as she looked at him. "Meet at the COOLBUS." She called back to him as he ran back to his room. She went to meet the others at the COOLBUS.

"Hey did you get Numbuh 4?" Numbuh 3 asked her.

"Yeah but I had to strike a bargain with him to get him to help." Numbuh 666 said as she took her room plans out again. "Okay Numbuh 2 so how long do you think this will take?" Addie asked him.

"I don't know. If we all work hard we might finish up before sunset." Numbuh 2 said as he looked over the plans again. "Hey wheres Numbuh 1?" He asked as he looked up.

"He had a meeting at Moon base with 362." Addie said as they got on the COOLBUS.

"Figures." Numbuh 2 said as he started the COOLBUS. "Wheres Numbuh 4 at?" He asked Numbuh 666. She shrugged.

"I'm here." Numbuh 4 said as he walked onto the COOLBUS. He shot Numbuh 666 a glare and sat down.

"Alright then lets go get those supplies." Numbuh 2 said as the COOLBUS took off.

Numbuh 1 had just arrived at the KND Moon base. "Hello Numbuh 1. Just in time for our meeting." Numbuh 362 said as Numbuh 1 walked into her room. "So how is Numbuh 666 doing to start off?" Rachel asked him.

"Good. Her and the rest of the team are taking the day to put together her room. She does seem to have a temper though when it comes to things about her old team. What did you say happened to them?" Numbuh 1 asked her as he sat down.

"Sector O was decommissioned because they were suspected of working with the Adults. I think that Numbuh 666 is taking it harder though because their sector leader, Numbuh 660 or Skip, as she called him, was Addison's boyfriend." Numbuh 362 said as she took a file out of her desk marked Sector O. She removed a picture from the file of the team.

"This is Sector O then?" Numbuh 1 asked as he took the photo and looked at it closely. There was six members in total.

"Yeah right there in the middle is Numbuh 660 and as you know 666." Numbuh 362 said as Numbuh 1 handed her back the picture. "Now lets get back to the matters that we came here to discuss." Rachel said as she pt the file away.

The rest of the team got back with the supplies. "Hey Numbuh 666 what is your room design anyways?" Numbuh 4 asked as they carried the rest of the supplies into Addie's room.

"That is a surprise. Wait until we finish it then you will see what it is." Numbuh 666 said as she set down a big box.

"Alright now what do you want to start with first Addie?" Hoagie asked her as she took out the room plans.

"How about we start with the furniture arranging and then get to the stuff we actually have to build." Addie said as her and Hoagie looked over the plans.

"Your room so lets do it." Hoagie said as he started to push a couch.

"Hey Addie can I see the plans?" Kuki asked her.

"Sure Kuki. You two want to see too?" Numbuh 666 said as he opened the plans again. Wally and Abby came over to see them.

"Woah this is going to be an awesome room when done." Numbuh 4 said as he looked at them.

"Yeah but lets start putting it together now." Numbuh 666 said as she put the plans in her pocket.

The team started putting the furniture in the right places and then got to building the things that needed to be put together. After a few hours the room was finished.

"Wow this place looks amazing!" Hoagie exclaimed as they all looked at what they did so easily. The bed was now elevated in the middle of the room. In the far corner of the room was a long red leather couch in front of a large T.V. that hung on the wall. Next to that was a pool table, a air hockey table, and Foosball table. Behind the area was a mini smoothie and nacho bar. In the other far corner of the room was a large cabinet filled with KND weapons and pictures of Numbuh 666 and Sector O. In the last corner of the room was a work out area with lots of weights and equipment.

"Yeah thanks for the help you guys. I couldn't have gotten it done like this with out you. Its a good thing most of this was sent over or this would have cost a fortune." Numbuh 666 said as they walked through the room.

"Hey how about we have a sleep over in here. That way we can get to know you better Addie." Abby suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Numbuh 666 said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hey when is Numbuh 1 getting back?" Numbuh 4 asked 666. She shrugged.

"I don't know him to well so I don't know." Numbuh 666 said as she stood up.

"Hey how about we go and get a few soda's?" Numbuh 2 suggested to them.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Numbuh 5 agreed with him.

"Alright then." Addie said as she got off the couch. The group left to get soda's while Numbuh 1 had just finished his meeting with Numbuh 362.

"So Numbuh 1 you want to grab some lunch in the cafeteria before you head back?" Numbuh 362 asked Numbuh 1.

"Alright but I have to be quick. I don't want the team to start worrying." Numbuh 1 said as they walked down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Why would they have any reason to worry. Your safe up here on the Moon Base." Numbuh 362 said as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I guess your right. What harm can come from having lunch with a friend." Numbuh 1 said as they grabbed trays and got into line.

"Your team will understand when you get back." Numbuh 362 said as they both got meatball sandwiches. They sat down at a table and started eating.

"The team had just gotten to the soda parlor and got a table. "So Numbuh 666 what was your last team like?" Numbuh 2 asked as he put his root beer down on the table.

"Well we were all really close friends first of all." Numbuh 666 said as she put her root beer down on the table.

"Is that all about your team?" Numbuh 5 asked as Addie looked down at her cup.

"No not really." Addison said as she kept her eyes on the table.

"Are you going to tell us what happened to them then?" Numbuh 3 asked hoping that she would.

Numbuh 666 looked up at them. "Its a long story but I guess I will." Numbuh 666 said as she put her hands down on the table in front of her.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I wrote ths a while ago but just got around to posting it for all of you. I bet you cant wait to hear what exactly happened from Addison herself. Anyways thank you all for reading. Don't forget to review or I might not continue to make chapters. Remember I need feedback from all of you in order to continue. Anyways thanks again and I cant wait to see your reviews.**


End file.
